


Mark Beaks' Mistake

by Puregold



Series: Mark Beaks is a dick and I love Gyro [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Heroism, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Microaggressions, Rescue, Swearing, tw for racist mark beaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: Mark Beaks is SICK of Fenton getting all of the glory and hero-worship, he NEEDS that gizmoduck suit and he needs it now!!! So of course, all he has to do is kidnap Fenton's love interest for ransom and all his problems are solved! Bingo!Except, there's just one problem... Mark didn't quite know what he was going to be dealing with when he decided to kidnap the loud-mouthed irritable chicken.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: Mark Beaks is a dick and I love Gyro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830457
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Mark Beaks' Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> oooooooo its been a long ass time huh lol. anyways pls enjoy my gay ducks fic <3

Gyro stared at his latest invention, squinting as he felt the bags under his eyes grow. He was starting to form a mild headache from lack of sleep. He groaned in frustration. If only he could drive, he could stay up just a little bit later to finish his latest project, but the latest bus leaves in about 8 minutes, and its a 5 minute walk to the bus stop. He would normally just pull an all-nighter or sleep in the lab- but he had just pulled 2 all nighters in a row and knew that if he continued to push himself both Mr. McDuck and his over-zealous boyfriend would nag him for it. And so he resolved to just pack up his bags and turn in, speed-walking in order to catch the bus on time. No matter, he would just come in early the next day after what would no doubt be a restless night.

When he finally arrived home, he turned the key to his run-down apartment on the edge of town and threw his bag on the couch. He expected to close the door, walk into his kitchen and put on a pot of tea. What he did not expect was for a lone chair in the center of his home to spin around dramatically, revealing none other than Mark Beaks.

"G-man, what is UP my guy!" He grinned before shooting Gyro with a strange sort of gun.

Gyro squawked as he abruptly fell to the floor, all feeling in his limbs suddenly gone. "What the hell did you just do!?" He demanded.

"Paralyzer gun! Made it myself." He chuckled. "Well, I did kinda notice one of the rookies workin' on somethin' like it, but I fired him and revamped it. Same thing."

Gyro grumbled, "You no-good wannabe hack!-"

"Yeah, cool cool cool, you're talking and that's like suupes interesting and all, but what's even MORE interesting is my! master! plan! to! get! the! GIZMODUCK ARMOR!" He laughed, before making finger guns and 'pewing' noises to himself. He then stood, making his way over to Gyro before lifting him up and setting him on the couch. "Here, I made a lil' presentation and everything."

"GET your disgusting hands off me you little twer-"

"Heyy, c'mon, you were DEFINITELY gonna start cramping if I left you on the floor like that. You shoulda seen yourself-" Mark start to laugh, wiping tears from his eyes as he did so. "You were all twisted up like a pretzel and couldn't even move! HA! Ah, man. Comedy gold. Anyway, back to Project Waddleduck 2.0."

Gyro rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh, tuning Mark out as he rambled on about his plan to steal the Gizmoduck armor. It would inevitably backfire, as it always did, especially since he decided to make Gyro so personally involved in the whole thing. The second he was no longer paralyzed he would beat the ever-loving shit out of Mark, and until then he would play mind games with the foolish parrot. Like it would be hard.

"Would it not be simpler to just break in the lab and steal the armor yourself?" Gyro chided.

"Ugh, I wish!" Mark lamented. "After that one time I broke in yall's security has been tight. And I didn't even take the ARMOR! I've tried everything; hacking into the system, paying someone else to hack into the system, hired assasins-"

"Hm. So that's what the drones were throwing out that one time." Gyro thought aloud, only further rubbing salt in the wound of Mark's failures.

"Urg! I am just SO sick of that goddamn duck getting all the glory! I'm the one who built my own company from the ground up! I'm the one who was busy making something of myself back in high school when all those dumb jocks and bimbos were running about- That invention should be MINE!" He scoffed. "I mean, c'mon, what does he have that I don't!? All he did was stumble into that suit of armor on accident, and all the sudden it's his!? I mean, what the hell!?"

"Tell me about it." Grumbled Gyro. The bitterness over Fenton essentially clumsily stealing Gyro's armor away had significantly simmered down over the months, yet was still there.

"I will." Oh how Gyro regretted opening his mouth. "Because soon, I'm going to siphon that suit away from our little amigo here. I'll pimp it out, make some few minor adjustments, and then everyone will pay attention to me again!" Oh Jesus, Gyro could practically smell the self-esteem issues from here. "Now then, time to take you on over to Waddle for safe-keeping!"

Gyro's eyelid twitched, he did not like the idea of Mark touching him again. Apparently neither did Mark, as a couple of small drones had flown through the window, swiftly wrapped Gyro up in a net and began to carry him as if he were in some sort of hammock. "You're seriously taking me to Waddle? That's the first place he's going to check, numbnuts."

"Yeah, that's the point. I want Gizmofuck to come find me, drop off the armor and in return get back his widdle pwecious scientist!" Mark then began to make kissy noises, which honestly made Gyro sick before he laughed and escorted Gyro back to Waddle as promised.

The two bickered the whole way back, to the point that Mark was beginning to get rather sick of Gyro. Once they arrived, he had Gyro roughly thrown in an electronic cell and began recording a video. "Hey there, chico! Guess who's favorite little scientist is all wrapped in a bow and just waiting for you to come pick him up like a present!" He grinned.

"I am wearing no such bow and am awaiting NO sort of rescue!" Gyro angrily snapped back as he gripped the bars to his prison.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yeesh, ya really know how to pick em, don't you?" He laughed. "Aaanyway, gonna need you to fly your lil butt on over here. Make sure to leave the Gizmoduck armor at the drop-off point out front, 'cause if you don't-" Mark then grinned to himself, panning the camera over as he pressed a button which lit up the bottom of Gyro's cell like Christmas lights. Gyro was promptly shocked, letting out a pained scream at the sensation before he fell. "Hear that? Lover boys waiting~"

"I am not lover boy..." Gyro grumbled to himself as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Psh, I'm a smart guy. I think I can figure out when a couple dudes are dating. Especially when I've been spying on you for the past 4 months!"

"You WHAT!?" Gyro exclaimed as his jaw dropped and he pressed a hand to his chest in offense.

"Yeah, how else was I supposed to execute the perfect plan? Check it out!" He then spun around in his computer chair to pull up a surveillance system. There were cameras set on the lab, both Gyro and Fenton's homes, as well as a cafe that Gyro frequented and a Mexican restaurant Fenton liked.

"W-B- This is a COMPLETE invasion of privacy! And it's very illegal! How would you like it if I were to spy on you!?"

"Psh, like you'd need to. Just follow me on social media, I post everything there! My life is like an open book for the people." Mark expressed, causing Gyro to gag.

"And just why would you expect Fenton to just show up and hand over the armor like you expected?"

"Because he's duuumb! And sentimental, and heroic, self-sacrificing or whatever." Mark shrugged before turning to his phone.

"Fenton's not that- ... Er, he wouldn't-... If you don't think he has a plan, then you're fooling yourself!" Gyro fumbled, knowing that of _course_ Fenton would rush head-first into handing over the armor, because he cares more about people's safety than anything else, which is exactly what makes him a hero in the first place.

Gyro took a deep breath to himself, before observing his surroundings closely and carefully, quietly devising an escape plan of his own.

* * *

'A mess' would be one way of putting it once Fenton saw Mark's video that he had broadcasted to his phone. Gyro, his boss, his _boyfriend_ was caught defensless in Mark's clutches! And it was all his fault, if he had just stayed at the lab with Gyro and walked him home or something this never would have happened!

Okay, so maybe that was a bit of a stretch. But still! It was his duty to protect the fine citizens of Duckburg, and Gyro was more than included. Gah, perhaps if he had been more careful to hide his identity in the beginning, then Mark Beaks wouldn't know who he was and unfairly target Gyro like that! The second he received that video, he practically leapt into the backyard with his bag containing the Gizmoduck armor.

"Operating passcode, blathering blatherski-!"

"And just WHAT do you think you're doing back here?"

Fenton shrieked at the unexpected voice of his mama opening the backdoor to chastise him. He quickly stuffed the armor back in his bag, though it was clear she'd seen it by now (and knew he was gizmoduck anyway).

"Aye aye aye, pollito you haven't even had dinner yet. Come back inside, have a nice hot meal and then you can get on with your hero business." She lightly scolded, beckoning him back inside.

"You don't understand, mama, he kidnapped Gyro!"

"Who did?"

"Mark Beaks! Highly dangerous super tech-wiz with very obvious crippling self-esteem issues; it's imperative that I not waste a moment in rescuing Gyro-"

"If he's so bad then why are you just prepared to run off head-first into danger? You need a little time to _think things through_ and come up with a plan before running off like this. And while you're thinking of a plan come have dinner, I made enchiladas!"

Fyro let out a combination of a sigh and a groan as he caved and went back inside to share a meal with his mother. After all, she was right, he _did_ need to think up a plan before barging in. After all, what was he going to do? Just hand over the armor? There's no guarantee Mark would return Gyro to safety. Try to go in and beat up Mark, guns blazing? That's far too unsafe when he has Gyro held hostage.

Fenton must admit, Mark was putting him in a real pickle over here. He stewed over what to do, picking at his meal as the stress was making him rather nauesous.

"Pollito stop picking at you're food, its important not to charge into battle on an empty stomach." Chided Fenton's mama.

Fenton groaned. "I'm just stuck! I can't think up a plan and all I _can_ think about is how miserable Gyro must be!"

"He's always miserable. Besides, he's a mad scientist, I'm sure he's fine!"

Fenton sat and frowned as he ate. _She's right, after all. Gyro's a fearless and creative scientist, not a helpless damsel in distress for him to save._

* * *

Gyro stood behind the electrified bars of his cell, puzzled as he examined his surroundings. Mark was currently scrolling through social media on his phone, laughing to himself at the dumb memes he saw and occasionally turning to Gyro to comment on one of them.

"For the last time, I do not care to see your _stupid_ memes!!" Gyro screeched in annoyance, unable to focus with the insufferable billionaire bothering him.

"Alright, alright, geez! _Some_ ones in a mood..." He grumbled in reply as he wheeled back around in his chair to face the surveillance cameras surrounding Waddle. "Ugh! This is so boooorringg... When's lover boy gonna get here, huh?"

"Stop saying that." Gyro replied flatly as he rolled his eyes. He spotted what was a very obvious 'OFF' switch to the electric bars holding him hostage across the room. Now, if he could just find something to throw, or a long appendage he could use to reach the button...

"Why not? Aren't you two dating, anyway?"

Gyro huffed. "Our love life is none of your business, thank you."

"It makes sense you'd be so cagey and awkward about it. Geez, the idea that you could get _anyone_ to date you, much less a _superhero_ is beyond me!"

"Shut up." Gyro replied curtly. He didn't have time for Beaks, he had to find- Lil Bulb!

Gyro's jaw dropped as he watched Lil Bulb come charging into the room, running right for him. It must've tracked Gyro down from the apartment after he was captured, and it looks _furious_.

"What are you doing here!?" He shout-whispered, partially concerned for the safety of his creation in such a dangerous environment.

"What? If you're gonna complain back there you might as well throw some of that my way, it's boring waiting up here!"

"I was just saying what a piece of shit this whole company is." Gyro complained, trying to save face and keep Beaks distracted while he beckoned for Lil Bulb to come closer. "I mean honestly, I could kickstart my own company and surpass you in a year's time if I really wanted to, it's honestly pathetic."

A fire lit behind Mark's eyes as he suddenly swiveled in his chair to face Gyro, Gyro hastily hiding Lil Bulb behind his back before Mark could see. "OH, really? You think you can do what I did just because you can invent a few doohickies every now and then? Especially when they turn evil more than half the time anyway? Half of owning a company is people skills and, NEWSFLASH Gyro, you have none! I have the charisma, positive buzz and proper _swag_ to keep this place running. You have NO idea the kind of genius it takes-"

Gyro started to tune Mark out as he went on a diatribe about what an amazing genius he was, rolling his eyes and frustratedly waiting for him to tire himself out. As Mark was hardly paying attention to Gyro as he paced the room and ranted, Gyro nodded his head at Lil Bulb, then looked over and nodded at the 'OFF' button, trying to subtly convey the message.

"Beaks! I'm here, unarmed, and I brought the armor just as you asked! Now let Gyro go!" Fenton's voice came loud and clear from a speaker over by the surveillance cameras, and Mark instantly jumped back into his seat in excitement as the color drained from Gyro's face.

 _That sentimental fool better not be about to fork over the Gizmoduck armor over him!!_ Gyro angrily thought as he hastily beckoned for Lil Bulb to hurry up as he clambered atop the panel where the button was placed.

Mark Beaks turned on a video camera, currently broadcasting himself live to Fenton as he snickered. "Exactly as planned." He then pressed a button, and the floor the Gizmoduck armor was placed on opened up as the armor fell down a shoot and into Mark's clutches. "As for Gyro... I dunno, I think it's kinda nice being able to boss you around whenever I want, plus with McDuck's head scientist missing there's no way you'll surpass me! So I think I'll be keeping him..." He smirked.

Fenton muttered to himself, "I was thinking you'd say that..." Before, louder, proclaiming, "Blathering blatherskite!"

Mark's eyes went wide in disbelief as the armor shot through the doors behind Fenton, before enveloping him. "What!?" Hastily, he checked the cameras where the armor was being kept, inspecting it closer. "A fake!? Urgh!" He smirked, suddenly, before adding, "Well, I still have your boyfriend hostage! What are you gonna do about i-AAHH"

Just then, Lil Bulb had finally managed to release his creator as Gyro lunged at Mark from behind, tackling him to the ground. Fenton was taken aback as he saw his boyfriend ruthlessly tackle his captor, before thinking to himself, _well, that's Gyro for you._ The two tussled for a short while, throwing each other on the panel in front of the desk, making Fenton's blood boil and his heart race as Mark grabbed ahold of Gyro's shirt and slammed him down against the desk.

Gizmoduck shrieked in shock and alarm as he saw the two fighting. "Ah! Gyro! Don't worry, I'm coming!"

By the time Gizmoduck shot through the halls and busted through a wall to get into the lab where Gyro was being kept, the fight appeared to be in Gyro's favor as he sat atop Mark's waist, strangling him against the floor. Both of them had feathers ruffled and missing around the lab, clothing ruffled and Gyro's glasses sitting askew.

"You no-good, insufferable, prick of a man-" Gyro continued shouting expletives as he throttled Mark and repeatedly slammed him against the ground.

Gizmoduck made quick work in using his superior robotic strength to gently wrench Gyro off of Mark, trying to ensure he didn't kill him. When he finally managed to sequester Gyro, holding him in a tight bear-hug, Mark coughed violently into his hands.

"He- You-" Mark started, sounding drained. "He bit me! And sc-scratched me too..." He appeared woozy, rubbing at his neck and head as he tried to sit up.

"You bet you're ass I did you piece of shi-" Gizmoduck hastily clamped Gyro's beak shut, Gyro letting out a muffled scream of protest before Gizmoduck relented.

"Um, yes. I'm sure he did." Gizmoduck replied awkwardly as he gingerly set Gyro aside, certain that his boyfriend wasn't about to try murdering Mark Beaks again.

"It's what he deserved." Gyro grumbled to himself, pouting as he rubbed his beak.

Fenton felt a twinge of guilt as he saw Gyro pout, perhaps he was too aggressive with him earlier... Though, Gyro _was_ about to kill a man, so... "Alright." Fenton concluded. "Why don't we leave you for the custodians to find in the morning."

He then easily picked Mark up despite his protests before dropping him in the same cage he had imprisoned Gyro in earlier, turning the electrified bars back on.

"AAauuuUUGGhh!!" Mark loudly complained, whining. "At least let me have my phone! It's on the desk!"

"No." Gizmoduck replied. "Perhaps some time alone, or a 'time-out' one should say, will teach you a thing or two about holding innocent people hostage."

Mark started to loudly whine, complain and protest as Gizmoduck ignored him and instead went over to Gyro to fuss. "A-are you okay!? Gosh, I'm so sorry, I should've been there for you, I-"

"Shh." Gyro calmed, placing his finger across Fenton's lips. "Not in front of him." He glared at Mark from the corner of his eye, before turning and heading towards the exit. "We'll do this outside."

Fenton nodded, following Gyro obediently. Once the two were outside in the dead of night with no one around, he scooped Gyro up into a crushing hug, burying his face in Gyro's chest as the other squawked in confusion.

"I'm so sorry!" Fenton blubbered, tears pooling in his eyes and onto Gyro's shirt as he spoke. "I-I should've escorted you home, and then I took too long to get here, and I know using a decoy was a dumb idea and I was so scared you were going to get hurt because of me- you _did_ get hurt because of me and this is all my fault and-"

"Hey, hey! Hush now, don't talk like that." Gyro soothed, his tone of voice more affectionate than normal now that he had Fenton all to himself, rubbing his back soothingly (though he probably couldn't feel it through the suit). "None of this is your fault whatsoever, I have no idea where you even got that idea from. I was just getting home late, like I normally do, and Beaks happened to catch me by surprise. That's all. This kind of crazy stuff happens all the time, Duckburg is like a hotspot for danger. And I'm fine, I've gotten more banged up by my own inventions than anything Beaks can do. Besides, I got a few good licks on him myself, right?" He smirked, confident in the ass-kicking he gave Beaks as he attempted to cheer his boyfriend up.

Fenton snickered at that, shaking his head affectionately before setting his boyfriend down and cupping his face in his hands to give him a deep kiss. Gyro reciprocated easily, closing his eyes and placing his hand over Fenton's as he leaned in. As Fenton broke the kiss, he whispered hastily, "Just don't ever scare me like that again, okay? I was really worried about you..."

Gyro guiltily looked to the floor before back up at Fenton. "Don't worry, I'll booby trap my apartment. And I'll be more careful, in the future. Trust me, this won't happen again..."

"It better not..." Fenton muttered, before scooping Gyro up bridal-style with a smile. "Mama has leftover enchiladas waiting at home. Care to join me?"

Gyro smirked. "With _pleasure_." He replied, and with that the two took off into the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Waddle HQ, a certain _someone_ had managed to wrangle his phone and was currently making quite a few arrangements and phonecalls. _"Perhaps some time alone will teach you a thing or two about holding somebody hostage"._ Oh, it'll teach him quite a _few_ things, he thinks.

He hastily dials the number, the phone rings a couple times before promptly being picked up. "Gravesyyyy!" Mark says with a too-chipper tone of voice. "Tell me, what do you think of _revenge_ plans?"

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave me comments I love reading them *_*


End file.
